


Close to Death

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Courtship, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirkwood, Poison, Prison, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Virginity, partner in danger, week of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori had the spider's poisonous venom coursing through his body and unless Dwalin had sex with him, the young scribe would die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the next installment of the Week of Cliches. Partner in Danger.
> 
> The exact order of week of cliches is below. 
> 
> 1: Soulmates/Soulmarks  
> 2: Arranged marriage  
> 3: Love obstructing brothers  
> 4: Omegaverse  
> 5: Bodyguard crush  
> 6: Partner in danger  
> 7: Free-for-all
> 
> Since I seriously started writing fanfiction in 2007, one trope I thought I would _never ever_ write was fuck or die. Look at me now, ma!

Dwalin awoke to almost total darkness. His eyelids were sticky and he had to blink a few times to adjust his sight to the black. But where--?

He growled. Now the warrior remembered. The poisonous spiders. Getting caught by those tree-shaggers! They must have knocked everyone out when the company refused to tell of their journey. Dwalin assumed they were being held prisoner by the elves. 

How fun. Just how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

Someone beside him groaned in pain and Dwalin turned to see who he was captured with. "Ori! Lad, are ye alright?!" 

The young scribe was sweating profusely, completely red in the face and unabashedly rutting against the cold floor. Ori was completely nude; Dwalin glanced over in the corner for a second and noticed a pile of clothing. Dwalin crawled over to the other dwarf and felt his forehead. "Yer burning up. _Mahal_!" He cradled Ori's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's dying."

Dwalin looked over to see that standing outside their cell, half-hidden by the shadows was none other than the crown prince of the tree-shaggers! He snarled and pulled Ori closer to his chest. "What do ye mean?"

"Sp—spider's venom," Ori spluttered and moaned. He nibbled Dwalin's chest and neck while rubbing his crotch against the warrior's thigh.

The prince shifted in the darkness. "It seems that your young friend succumbed to a heavier dose of the spider's lethal poison than the rest in your company. In small amounts, the venom can be quite harmless with the proper medicine. However, in larger quantities it is deadly." He took a great pause, "I'm sorry."

Ori reached up and cupped the guard's face. "It's t—true, Dwalin." The scribe groaned in pain and shook his head wildly. Once his fit was over, Ori looked up at the warrior once more, his eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry, Dwalin. So sorry. We barely got started."

"There is a way."

Dwalin glared angrily at the elven prince. "What do ye mean?"

"It's a bit obscene, but to rid the poison from your companion's body, you must have intercourse with him."

Dwalin stared back aghast, "What?!"

"The spider's venom heightens the victim's libido tenfold," the prince said calmly. "The body heats up and simply cannot handle the amount of high chemicals it is producing because of the venom. The victim is aroused, needing to be penetrated but with no way to achieve the goal. Touching one's self doesn't work as a remedy," Legolas sighed. "We don't know why. Only penetration can; only intercourse will work. Master Dwarf, if you do not, he will be dead."

The warrior gulped. "What if I do not? What will happen to him?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "He will be driven insane by his own desire. In about an hour's time, he'll succumb to a fever and die. The decision is yours to make." The tree-shagger turned his back and quietly stalked away.

"Please, Mister Dwalin," Ori moaned wantonly, grinding his hips into the warrior's groin. " _Please_."

Dwalin stared wide-eyed at the writhing boy in his arms. He cared deeply for Ori. They had only started courting a few weeks ago. Dwalin recalled meeting the young dwarf for the very first time when Ori delivered a message to the Fundin home. The scribe was naïve, babbling about everything and nothing, blushing so deeply that his face was the same shade as a red ruby. He was adorable; he was simply Ori. Dwalin quickly started finding silly excuses to have things delivered to him by Ori just so he'd get a chance to see him again. Balin nearly cuffed him over the head because it took him so long to finally ask Dori's permission to court his younger sibling.

And now he was dying in his arms. It wasn't fair. Ori was too young, too pure for all this. Dwalin wasn't sure what he had imagined the first time he'd take Ori to bed to be like but it sure as hell wasn't this. 

Why?

Why?

Dwalin was taken away from his thoughts when the young scribe gently put a hand on the great warrior's cheek to get his attention. The boy's eyes were glassy and his face shone bright with sweat. "Please Dwalin. I'd rather live a little longer with Dori glaring at us than die here in a Greenwood prison." Ori groaned as tremor ran through his body. He leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. "Take me."

Without another thought, Dwalin crashed his lips against Ori's, carding his hands through the ginger's hair, forcing him to tilt his face upward. Ori's hands were busy elsewhere, unlacing Dwalin's trousers, freeing his leaking prick and giving it a few pumps. 

Gasping for air after he released Ori from the kiss, Dwalin growled out, "Get on your back. Spread your legs."

Ori did as he was told, plus more. He sucked on his fingers, coating them in his saliva. Then he inserted two digits into his puckered hole, scissoring his opening. Ori arched his back, moaning loudly as he added another finger.

"Are ye ready?" Dwalin asked as he drank in the beautiful sight of Ori fucking himself.

Ori nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes. Please, Mister Dwalin!"

Dwalin quickly removed his trousers and long underwear. There was no more time to waste. Ori needed him now or he would die. He kissed Ori's chest, pausing to suck at one of the pink nipples. Dwalin loved the little moans that escaped Ori's mouth. He travelled up to Ori's neck, nuzzling the side. "I'm sorry," he said in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Ori grasped Dwalin's large hand and held it tightly. "Don't be. We probably would have ended up like this before taking back the mountain anyway," the scribe laughed weakly. He took a couple of Dwalin's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, never taking his eyes off Dwalin's. The warrior groaned deeply as Ori's tongue flicked across his fingertips. When Ori released the dwarf's thick fingers Dwalin added his own spit to the mix, and lubed his cock. 

"Please, Dwalin," Ori begged as he wrapped his legs around the warrior's waist, pulling him closer. "I need you. Now."

Dwalin lined up with Ori's entrance and pushed inside. The young dwarf groaned and hissed in pain but when Dwalin stopped, Ori glared at him and thrust back onto the other dwarf's dick despite the pain it caused. 

"Stop, lad. Ye'll hurt yerself like that."

"Lad?" Ori teased. "I think we can move past calling me lad, Mister Dwalin."

 

It was slow progress, and if this had been a proper first time Dwalin swore he would have taken more time, but eventually Ori grew more comfortable with the wide girth in his arse. They found a rhythm, slow and deep. Ori kept alternatively cursing and moaning his lover's name. Dwalin mouthed at both of the scribe's erect nipples, licking, sucking and biting. 

"Touch yerself." Dwalin could tell he was close, very close. And the sight of Ori jerking off in front him tipped Dwalin off the edge. The warrior snapped his hips once and stilled as he emptied his cum into Ori. Moments later, the scribe let out a soft cry and came, painting white stripes all over Dwalin's stomach and chest. 

They stayed like that, panting, trying to catch their breaths for several minutes. Dwalin leaned down pressed his forehead against Ori's in a dwarven kiss. After he pulled back, he felt the scribe's head and sighed in relief. "Your fever's gone. Thank _Mahal_." 

Suddenly, Dwalin began to chuckle lightly. Ori's eyes grew wide. The warrior's laughter intensified and boomed around their prison. " _Mahal_ , _kurdel_ , we just fucked in a tree-shagger's cell. I don't think any of the other company can say that."

As two elven guards made their way down their windy paths of the prison they heard the sounds of two different distinct laughs bouncing off the walls.

"What are they laughing about?"

"Who knows? They're probably mad."

* * *

Mahal-God,maker  
Kurdel-heart of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
